twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Valentine McGee/Mary sue's and Hopeless Betty's
A character is always a wonderful thing to have. It signifies that a part of you went into a fictional creation that you get to do whatever you want to. Unfortunately, this also means that there are going to be negative things they will do with their characters, whether it's a human, a dragonborn, a furry, or in our case a pony. In the my little pony world, the most you get is a booboo, maybe you sneeze or something, poison joke, but there are no breaking bones, stitches, blood, or anything grim! This is what we call a "Hopeless Betty" (Unless it's a guy, in which case, it's a Hopeless Harry) and it's basically a cry out for attention. It's usually that, if it's something else, please correct me. But they get injured constantly, they're in some medical predicament constantly, they're getting themselves into trouble constantly, or along the lines of close near death experiences trying to save someone. I'm sorry, but, I havent' seen blood or guts or injury as far as what I"m reading, and unless "cupcakes" becomes an episode, I don't believe I'll be able to stand being a follower of someone who does these things. Then there are Mary sue's (The male version being a Gary Stu) who have no flaws whatsoever, always a smile on their face, they can cook, clean, they're smart, can solve mysteries of cancer, athletic, beautiful, and let's all just face it, there's no such thing as someone who should be able to do all those things in an RP. I read some of these posts and think to myself "I didn't know Jesus made a Twitter Pony account because he just healed someone's broken bone in two seconds". I never thought I'd actually be one to tell others to not make their character perfect, and all of us are victims of it sometimes, where we're tempted to make them extraordinary at something after a few tries. I myself did that with firedancing because after the first few posts, I couldn't figure out how to describe it any other way. So I just fast forwarded it. But a Mary Sue character doesn't make it fun. In someone's life, they make their life have one or two flaws, because their flaws are fun! Ever notice how a flawed character is more fun to hang out with because you can build up a better story with them? If you feel like their lives are too plastic, say they can't dance, or they can't cook something, or are bad at one thing! It will be more fun for you and for us on the RP! The point is, remaining a healthy, flawed character at all times is a great way to gain followers. It's also a great way to maintain friendships and build stories. Don't break your legs or horn because you want attention, go out and start a bake sale for all of ponyville! I guarantee you, you'll get a lot of positive feedback! Category:Blog posts